


Harpy Eggs and Apple Cider

by zarabithia



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Community: dcu freeforall, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Clark go for a walk in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harpy Eggs and Apple Cider

**Author's Note:**

> Written for roserelease for a tumblr meme, prompt: "a crisp autumn walk through the park" and the prompt "cold" at DCU Freeforall.

It's his turn to pick the date, and with September rapidly giving way to the cooler breezes of October, Clark chooses a picnic. It won't be long before they'll get funny looks for sitting out in the snow, though, admittedly, Clark's always enjoyed a good snowy picnic. 

There's no snow on their date, though there's precious little sun, either. It's the perfect date to hand her a cup of apple cider as they stroll through the park. Though she's strong - and her strength is one of the things Clark will always love about her - her hands are more steady and sure around the cup than Clark's have ever been. With Diana, there's no fear that the cup will snap and give under her power.

That confidence is another thing Clark will always love about her. 

Diana glances around the park, and Clark thinks that perhaps it is colder than he'd realized already, because the park should be full of children at this time of day. In a small town in Kansas, they don't have a whole lot of other options for play, after all. 

Part of him wants to offer her his jacket, because that's the gentlemanly thing to do. But he reminds himself that she doesn't need it. 

"Even as long as I've been in Man's World, some things are still new to me," Diana muses after a moment. "Including this drink." 

"Apple cider," he says. "And I imagine it will be that way for a while. Especially with drinks that are more seasonal in nature." 

"A pity the eggnog didn't fall under that category," Diana responds. "Because I much would have rather tried this than that vile beverage." 

"Maybe you just need to try some of the Kent homemade recipe for eggnog," he suggests, and he shivers at the way that Diana glares at him. The shiver isn't out of fear, but another emotion entirely - one not exactly appropriate for a public space, so Clark suppresses it. 

"No," Diana says firmly, in case there was any doubt about what her glare meant. "Though I do find the traditions involved with eggnog interesting, particularly the ones that result in our teammates celebrating Dionysus' gifts far more than they should. Does apple cider have similar traditions associated with it?" 

"Well, our neighbors used to sell Ma and Pa the best hard apple cider growing up, but I never saw anyone get quite as ... celebratory with it as our teammates do with eggnog," Clark admits. "But it's pretty much an autumn drink. Something to drink when you're bringing in the harvest, or decorating for Halloween." 

"Halloween. The holiday where you attempt to teach your children both humility and vandalism on the same night," Diana says solemnly. 

She has more of a sense of a humor than when the team first formed, so Clark can't always tell when she is joking. But she takes pity on him and sends him a sly curve of her lips before taking another sip. 

Still, joke or not, Clark admits, "It must seem like a strange holiday to you."

"Mm. My childhood involved stealing harpy eggs and attending battle lessons from the god of war, which I imagine must seem stranger to you than asking a stranger for treats," Diana replies. 

Of all the reasons that Clark loves Diana, perhaps this is the biggest. He's spent his life being an alien in a small town in Kansas, always viewing normal as the ideal. 

Diana changed all of that - continues to change all of that. Because when he's with her, she tells him stories that make his alien in a small town upbringing seem so _simple_ and _normal_ in comparison. Each time he's with her, Clark feels more and more like a fool for ever thinking that _normal_ is something he should strive towards.

There are things so much more interesting and _wonderful_ than normal. 

"We didn't have a whole lot of harpy eggs," Clark admits. "But that is something I would love to hear about." 

Diana shifts her cup into her other hand, and takes his hand in hers. It's warm, despite the coolness of the day, and Clark waits for the reassuring strong squeeze of her hand, before returning the gesture.


End file.
